Thomas and the Jet Plane
Thomas and the Jet Plane is the third episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas must collect a group of children from the airport and take them to a picnic. When Thomas arrives he meets a jet plane named Jeremy who comes across as being so boastful that Thomas decides not to talk to him in future. However, soon after Jeremy takes off, he discovers a storm is brewing, and returns to warn Thomas. Thomas picks up the children and takes them to Jeremy's Hangar and asks if it is okay for them to have the picnic. Jeremy agrees and he and Thomas soon become good friends. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jeremy * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * James (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Sodor Airport * Tidmouth Sheds * The Ruined Castle Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas Saves the Day is used. * In Denmark, this episode is called "Thomas and the Airplane". The Dutch title is "Thomas and the Jet". In Japan, it is called "Thomas' Jet". Goofs * During the storm, it is obvious that Annie and Clarabel's nameplates are stickers. * The picnic should not have been placed in the hangar. The most logical place for the picnic would be the airport terminal. * Jeremy's scale is much too small; he is dwarfed by the wind sock, Thomas, and the people, who are half his height. * When Jeremy's landing approaches are shown, he is never in landing configuration. Jeremy comes in too fast, at too shallow of an angle, does not have his engines set to idle, and his flaps are not deployed. Finally, Jeremy is shown to still be airborne after flying over a significant portion of the runway. His pilot should have executed go-arounds to attempt landing again at these points. * Jeremy executes several impossible maneuvers, such as a sudden vertical climb without a change in attitude while Thomas is stopped at the signal and later when making an implausibly tight turn to avoid the storm. * Jeremy's lights are never turned on. His pilot should have activated his strobes and beacon before taking off and turned on his red and green navigation lights when coming anywhere near adverse weather. * Jeremy taxis on the ground too fast. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Jeremy, Sodor Airport, and Thomas and the Jet Plane story pack * Motor Road and Rail - Thomas and Jeremy at Sodor Airport (discontinued) * TrackMaster - Jeremy and Sodor Airport (discontinued) * Take-Along - Jeremy and Sodor Airport * My Thomas Story Library - Jeremy Gallery File:ThomasandtheJetPlanetitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheJetPlane.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane1.jpg|Jeremy File:ThomasandtheJetPlane2.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane3.jpg|Jeremy in the storm File:ThomasandtheJetPlane4.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane5.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane6.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheJetPngine7.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane8.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane9.PNG|Thomas and Jeremy File:ThomasandtheJetPlane10.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheJetPlane11.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane14.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane15.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane16.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane17.PNG File:ThomasandtheJetPlane18.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane19.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane20.jpg File:ThomasandtheJetPlane21.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane22.png|The airport's control tower File:ThomasandtheJetPlane23.png|Jeremy's hangar File:ThomasandtheJetPlane24.png|The airport's windsock File:ThomasandtheJetPlane25.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane26.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane27.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane28.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane29.png|Thomas File:ThomasandtheJetPlane30.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane31.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane32.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane33.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane34.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane35.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane36.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane37.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane38.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane39.png Episode File:Thomas and the Jet Plane - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Jet Plane - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes